


Lovers Island

by MickeyTaco



Series: Post BotW AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco
Summary: While on their honeymoon, Link and Zelda discover a previously unexplored region of Hyrule. Adventure and love abound for our favorite pair of Hylians. Set post-canon, AU for Fi's Return. One-shot.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Post BotW AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140524
Kudos: 48





	Lovers Island

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fi's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660804) by [MickeyTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTaco/pseuds/MickeyTaco). 

There was nothing quite like the euphoria that came with being a newlywed. Zelda had thought her heart was going to burst from her chest in happiness when Link proposed to her. Joy had taken root and blossomed with the depth of love she felt for her blond knight. 

Per her request, the wedding ceremony was small, only attended by the few people who called Tarrey Town home, along with Impa and Paya. All those in attendance were sworn to keep the details about it to maintain the privacy of the soon-to-be crowned princess and her new husband.

Husband. That word had a wonderful ring to it. Vows of love, honor, and devotion were spoken by the couple with their hands bound together and tied with a ceremonial ribbon that wove through their fingers. Neither could unbind it on their own. They untied it together, symbolizing their unity and effort made to work together. She was thankful they had chosen to share their first kiss when they became engaged. That chaste kiss was nothing compared to their first as husband and wife. Her cheeks flamed, and it felt like they hadn’t stopped for several days after.

Thanks to the ancient technology within the Sheikah Slate, they had their choice of where they wished to go for their honeymoon. Link smiled at the soft giggle she let out at being allowed to choose any location in Hyrule for the first part of their trip. It was no surprise to him when she selected the inn at the Rito Village. She sheepishly remarked about how she’d been daydreaming about the large tub in the suite where they had stayed several weeks prior, and had bemoaned the fact they hadn’t utilized it then. Link happily made it up to her, and then some.

The following morning after a night of discoveries and very little rest, it was the Champion who chose where they would go next, slyly hiding the slate from his new wife’s peering eyes. “It’s a surprise,” he explained before whisking them off to their destination.

Zelda was far from disappointed. As much as she adored the cold mountains of Tabantha and the Rito Village, the view from the travel gate on the shrine he selected was breathtaking. Rolling hills covered in trees and rocky crags on either side gave way to a path that sloped downward and emptied into the ocean. From the hill where the shrine sat, she could see a narrow sandspit that formed a gentle hook into the water. Beyond, far out in the ocean, she could just make out the mountainous shape of an island peeking up on the horizon. 

Closer to them, nestled along the coast rose the serene sight of Lurelin Village. The peaceful fishing community was comprised of a collection of houses, an inn, several small shops that catered to tourists, and an open air marketplace where fish and fresh produce could be purchased. The warm, salty air, combined with the charm of the village had Zelda torn between love for her husband and desire to explore the sandy coastline.

A promise from Link that they would be there for several days at minimum had them falling into an easy routine. The first two days were spent wandering the coastline or hiking the mountains surrounding the village to enjoy unobstructed views of the ocean. Nights after returning from the day’s adventures were spent making love until both were too exhausted to do more than fall asleep in their lover’s embrace.

The third morning began much like the previous two. Lazy kisses became more intimate, and the sun was midway through its morning cycle before the couple emerged from their private cabin. Zelda’s eyes were on the horizon, and she turned to Link. “You’ve been here before multiple times. You’ve shown me the ruins and the shrine you unlocked over on Palmorae Beach. Do you know anything about the island out there?”

“Not a thing,” he confessed. “I never took the time to explore it.”

She stepped onto the small pier, walking carefully to the end to see if she was able to gain a better vantage point of the island.

“Watch your step there, miss. You’re not dressed for a morning swim wearing that light dress,” an old man’s voice came from her right. Standing on the far end of the pier was the owner of the voice. A wizened, white-haired man with weathered skin gazed out at the ocean, his hands clasped behind his back. “Name’s Rozel. I’ve seen you and your…”

“Husband. New husband,” Zelda supplied with a happy smile.

“Ah, I should have guessed,” the man nodded slowly. “Young lovebirds. Anyways, as I was saying, I’ve seen you and your husband wandering around and enjoying the sights for the last couple days, But looks to me like you’ve got your sights set on Eventide.”

“Eventide?” Link asked, his curiosity piqued.

“The large island in the sea to the east of the village...is called Eventide Island. There are some legends about that island, so the village fishermen tend to avoid it whenever possible. Sounds like the perfect adventure for a young couple. Were I younger, I’d take this raft here, and go exploring myself,” Rozel explained, giving a ragged cough. “But I’m not as young as I used to be. Say, if my old eyes don’t deceive me… ain’t you the Champion? The one that defeated Ganon.” He focused in on Link, staring him up and down. “But if that’s the case, then who…”

Zelda put up a hand. “We’re trying to keep title and all that lowkey. The moment that word gets out that Hyrule’s Princess and Champion were seen in a coastal village together, sharing a room, the tranquility we’ve enjoyed will be gone.”

“Heh. Ain’t that the truth. Reminds me of how things were with my late wife. She never did like crowds, so Lurelin suited us just fine. Of course, once our son came along and grew up, he didn’t take as much liking to just staying here and making his living by fishing,” Rozel reminisced. “He decided to take his donkey and his wares and do trips between here and the Faron Stable every week. Gets him out of the town when he finds it too boring, while still giving me a chance to see him. He needs to settle down and get himself a girl though.”

The newlyweds exchanged glances, politely listening to the old man’s storytelling. They weren’t in a rush, though Link’s adventurous nature was itching to be off on the raft.

“Oh, don’t let me keep you two. I could talk all day,” Rozel admitted sheepishly, noticing he’d monopolized the conversation. “You’ll need a Korok leaf to blow wind into the sail on the raft. You’ll find them over by the trees up the hill. And in case I forgot to say so: congratulations and I wish you much wedded bliss!”

“Thank you,” Zelda smiled sincerely. She followed Link to the cluster of trees halfway up the hill, taking the large leaf he handed her. “Do you think we’ll need anything while we’re out there?”

“Nothing more than the picnic we have in the pack, the Slate and my sword.” He patted the hilt on his hip. “We’ll be set with those.”

She leaned over and kissed him tenderly. “I love when you’ve got everything planned out.”

“Keep kissing me like that, and the island will have to wait,” he murmured huskily. “Let’s go, before I change my mind.”

\-------------------------------

A light breeze was blowing toward the coast, gently pushing Zelda’s short blonde hair and the lavender skirt of her dress around. Link rolled up the cuffs on his pants, and pulled the lightweight green shirt he was wearing off. He threw up his hands when he got a questioning look from his wife. 

“What? I know I’m going to work up a sweat filling the sail. I would prefer if my shirt isn’t sticking to my skin,” was his excuse.

“Uh huh. Are you certain that’s your only reason?” Zelda teased. The blush on her cheeks didn’t deter her from shamelessly staring at him.

“... no comment,” he replied, untying the raft from the dock. He grabbed the leaf and another kiss. “Ready to go on an adventure?”

“Island exploring? I’m ready.” Their pack was set by her feet, and she picked up her leaf as well. “We’ll take turns helping guide the raft.”

“But the loyal knight must ensure the fair princess does nothing akin to work,” Link argued playfully. “I must fulfill my duty.”

“And if your princess commands you to allow her to help, what shall you do then?” Zelda shot right back.

“I would lovingly sigh and do as my princess wishes.”

“That’s what I thought,” she smirked at him with her hand on her hip, the other holding the Korok leaf. “You go first, then I’ll help in a few minutes.”

“Provided you’re not too distracted,” he mumbled goodnaturedly under his breath.

“What did you say?” She feigned offense at the comment.

“Nothing.” His focus shifted from bantering with his wife to filling the raft’s sail with air and guiding them out to sea.

Zelda knelt on the back corner of the raft so she was out of Link’s way, holding the large greenery across her lap. She inhaled deeply, savoring the salty air and the warm sun on her back. She couldn’t recall any time before where she was so at peace and content. She sighed gently, her eyes drifting from the growing island to her blond husband. The long scar running diagonally down his back was fully healed, a reminder about how close he came to death at the sword of the White-Maned Lynel.

The comfortable silence that fell was broken only by the sound of the wind brought by the Korok leaf, and the gentle lapping of water against the edges of the raft. Link squinted as the island came close. 

“...I could be wrong, but it looks like there’s a campfire on the beach.”

“A campfire? But Rozel said nothing about the island being inhabited,” Zelda said slowly, standing next to him.

They were close enough that the waves surrounding the island pulled them in, allowing the couple to set their Korok leaves down. Link leaped easily into the knee-deep water, grabbing the edge of the raft and dragging it up onto the sand. The campfire was visible partway down the beach, and Zelda could just make out several figures laying on their backs around it.

“What… is that?” She said, pointing at the figures.

Before Link could respond, a voice echoed in their heads, causing the couple to freeze. Zelda slipped her hand into Link’s, squeezing it tightly. 

To you who has traveled to this island… I present you with a challenge. In your travels, you have relied on the equipment you have found along the way. Here, you must cast this equipment aside and face this trial with only your wits and whatever you can scavenge.

Zelda gasped as she felt the pack she held vanish, along with her dress and sandals. Beside her, Link’s free hand went to his hip, the Master Sword vanishing along with his clothing as well. Her eyes widened, and she pressed herself closer to him, thankful for his body heat. Surprisingly, the monk’s voice continued.

Offer up the orbs to the three altars on this island. Only then will I acknowledge your skill and return your items.

The voice faded away, and the couple was left standing half-naked on the beached raft, the only thing of their own, aside from their undergarments, being the Sheikah Slate. Zelda turned to face her husband, a plethora of questions and thoughts racing through her mind at once. 

“So much for a relaxing day exploring the island,” Link commented with an awkward laugh.

Zelda covered her face in her hands, then briefly pulled them away to glance down at herself. “That’s all you have to say? I’m clad only in my underwear, no way of protecting myself, and… you’re getting turned on by this!” she gasped in shock.

“I’m not,” Link protested, but his body had other ideas. “You know how much I love that soft lace set that Rhondson gifted you,” he tried to explain.

“I don’t believe this!” Zelda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, in spite of the late morning sun. 

“Zelda, I didn’t mean-- DUCK!” Link shouted, yanking her sideways and shielding her body with his own.

Their flustered commotion and raised voices had attracted the attention of a pair of Bokoblins that had been sleeping beside the fire. One of them leaped at the couple, armed with a wooden spear. Fortunately, the monster’s aim was terrible, and it landed on its face, giving Link a moment to pull the Slate off his hip, and toss a round bomb at it, and the second one who was fast approaching.

The explosion disintegrated the monster in a puff of purple smoke and sent the second flying into the ocean where it vanished as well, leaving the spear for Zelda to pick up. “I don’t think I’ve practiced with a spear since I was young,” she admitted.

“Hopefully you won’t need to use it.”

Zelda jogged over to the campfire. “Hey, Link! There’s another spear, and a rusty sword, as well as some food.”

“I’ll take the spear and the sword. If we find a bow, that’ll go to you,” he explained. “I’ve still got an empty pouch on my belt to put a little food into, in case you’re hungry.”  
“It’d be good to have something available at least,” she acknowledged.

He pocketed the fruit and seared meat. “I’m not going to ask what kind of animal the meat came from, and I don’t think you should either.”

Zelda made a face. “Why’d you have to bring it up then?”

“... because I thought it was worth noting.”

“Oh.”

Link slid the sword onto his belt and picked up the spear. “Let’s go north first along the beach and see what we can find.”

Zelda nodded, tightening her grip on the spear in her own hands. “Three orbs, three altars… do you know what he’s referring to?”

“Well,” Link paused for a second, tilting up a rock and watching a crab scuttle into the water. “The orbs are probably some sort of rock ball with ancient runes on it, and the altars will be pedestals that the orbs will fit into and then vanish.”

"And these could be located anywhere on the island,” she guessed.

“Exactly. Hence why it’s a challenge. Especially taking away the gear we’re used to having. I’ll bet it was meant to be done by me alone. Having you with me will actually be beneficial,” Link shot her a grin. “Plus I get to see my lovely princess kick monster butt and look gorgeous while doing so.”

Zelda blushed red. “You shouldn’t get in the habit of saying things like that outside our bedroom. People might get the wrong idea.”

“The wrong idea? About how much I love you and find you attractive?” Link snorted. “Let them. I can give them a show.” He dropped his spear and caught a surprised Zelda in his arms, kissing her until she was breathless.

“Link! We’re supposed to be completing this challenge,” she protested as he kissed down her neck, sending a shiver and goosebumps over her skin.

“And we will. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to forget that this is our honeymoon,” he replied huskily. He leaned over to add softly, “Besides, I don’t want you to forget either.”

That did nothing to decrease her embarrassment. “I-I couldn’t forget if I tried.”

“Just making sure.” He nibbled on the tip of her pointed ear before setting her back on the sand and collecting his spear. He didn’t bother to hide his arousal, knowing she would see it. “I promise I’ll make the trouble we go through worth it once we’ve finished the challenge.”

Zelda had to swallow thickly, more affected by his attention than she cared to admit. “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Well, there’s one of the altars,” Link pointed to a raised outcropping of rocks just off the coast enough that it would require a bit of a swim to reach. “Now, if I had to guess… the orb is going to be…” he turned around and grimaced.

“Like finding a dropped sewing needle on the castle floors,” Zelda supplied. “But likely somewhere in the woods there, you think?”

“Most likely.” He sighed, shaking his head. “They never make challenges like this easy. Just watch your step and if you see any enemies, alert me. Stay behind me.”

“I’d rather stay beside you, if it’s all the same to you,” she argued. “We can watch more carefully that way.”

“That narrow deer trail is only wide enough for one person,” Link gestured to a nearly imperceptible path that vanished into the thick undergrowth. “It’s wiser to go single file.”

Zelda nodded. “Very well, then. I’ll follow your lead.”

A wolfish grin crossed Link’s face. “Don’t get too distracted staring at my attractive figure.”

She shoved him away from her. “And you need to remember a bit of the humility you’re so well known for.”

“Oh, I’ll remember it... When it matters.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, giggling softly as she followed him. Since they’d been married, she’d seen more of the playful side of Link that had been absent when the couple was first reunited after defeating the Calamity. It was soothing to hear his laughter and see him so relaxed.

Link held up a hand to stop her, gesturing to the left. A bubbling mud pit to their left stank of sulfur, causing Zelda to wrinkle her nose. “The orb isn’t there, thank the Goddess,” he explained soberly. “But if you ever see anything like that anywhere else, avoid it. Once you’re stuck inside, you’re as good as dead. Nearly impossible to get out of it.”

Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. “I’ll keep that under consideration.”

Her knight nodded and gestured them forward. Birds screeched overhead, and she could hear small wildlife skittering through the thick foliage. The plants were akin to the rest of what she’d seen in the Faron region. Being that they were off the southern coast of Faron, she really wasn’t surprised in the slightest. The tropical temperatures ensured that even with the tree canopy overhead, she wasn’t cold.

Link stopped them again, putting his finger up to his lips to silence her question. He motioned her forward to kneel beside him and pointed ahead of them through the trees. They now found themselves atop a steep hill, overlooking a canyon. In the center of the clearing was a Bokoblin encampment. She counted no fewer than three of the pig-like brutes, one acting as sentry on the uppermost platform. A soft orange glow caught her attention behind it, and she groaned under her breath when she realized it was one of the orbs. 

“Just like you described it,” she whispered irritably. 

“They wouldn’t call it a challenge if there weren’t enemies or things to make it challenging.” Link shook his head. “We need a strategy.”

“What I wouldn’t give for a bow,” Zelda sighed. “Then the sentries would be easy to take care of.”

“They might have bows, which would make it more challenging for us… Hmmm. Let’s see, shall we?” Link lifted his spear and rustled the brush in front of them harshly.

The Hylian couple ducked their heads as the Bokoblins startled, an arrow flying from the left sentry’s post and landing in the brush behind them.

“Well, that answers that.” Zelda crept back and collected the arrow. “How do you feel about a distraction mission?”

He eyed her, heat intensifying his gaze. “Depends on the kind of distraction.”

She gasped softly and punched his shoulder. “FOCUS, Link!” she hissed as sharply as she could. 

He wisely bit back the comment that came immediately to mind and let her continue.

“Can you take on the Bokoblins at once and draw them away from the encampment so I can grab the orb?”

“As long as I have the Sheikah Slate and can use the bombs, they won’t be an issue,” he assured her.

“Then by all means. See if you can get the bow from that archer, please,” Zelda turned away from him. “I would much prefer it if I had that instead of this… chunk of sharpened wood.”

Link gave a low chuckle at her description of the crude spear. “As you wish, my princess.”

To Zelda’s shock, he leaped out of the bushes, yelling like a child chasing a cucco. He rolled down the embankment and landed on his feet, a bomb appearing in his hand seconds after. She shook her head in amazement as he ran to the side, drawing the archer, the one standing guard, and the third who had been sleeping on the ground until he appeared. The sound of the bomb exploding spurred her into action.

As soon as the coast was clear, she slid down the dirt embankment herself and ran up the wooden spiral stairs. Her bare feet padded softly and she paused at the upper platform. Behind the orb was a small wooden chest, and laying beside it, was a bow. Rejoicing in her luck, Zelda slid the bow over her left arm, and undid the chest. Inside was a small quiver with ten arrows. Immediately, the bow came off so she could strap the quiver across her back. She shivered at the cool container on her skin, but she quickly shook it off. Bow secured, she picked up the orb. 

Despite its appearance, it was deceptively light even though it needed both hands to keep it from falling. She had a feeling that it would become more of a burden the longer she carried it, however. She followed the natural path of the canyon down the hill towards the beach, and stopped in her tracks. 

Link was picking up the last pieces of fruit and weapons dropped by the Bokoblins when he spotted his wife holding the orb, and her breath as she tiptoed quietly. A hundred yards from where they were, a Hinox slept, snoring loudly. On his chest was a crude necklace, holding a bow, a spear, a Thunderblade, and the second orb.

“Breathe, Zelda,” Link coached, slipping up next to her. “One orb at a time.”

“Right,” she exhaled deeply. “How’d your… chase go?”

“Quite fun,” he grinned broadly, their voices growing louder as they walked further down the beach away from the Hinox. “I haven’t had that much fun with Bokoblins in a long time.”

“I could tell,” she giggled. “So, now that we have the orb, and the platform is there, what do we do?”

His response was to shed his belt of weapons and the Sheikah Slate and dive into the water. He swam easily the few strokes to the rocks and pulled himself up on it. “Toss me the orb.”

She smiled. “How thoughtful of you. I don’t even have to get my feet wet.”

“Oh, how dare the fair princess even consider dirtying her toes in such unsanitary conditions,” Link feigned a stuffy noble’s tone and outstretched his arms to catch the orb.

Zelda giggled at his mockery and tossed the ball towards him. He caught it easily and slid it into opening on the ‘altar’. The orb flashed for an instant and then vanished. The orange glow of the platform changed to blue, exactly like the shrines.

Link slid back into the water and swam back, intentionally shaking the water from his hair onto his wife. “One down. Now, we get to retrieve an orb from a Hinox.”

Zelda made a face, though it wasn’t clear if it was from the splash her husband gave, or the mention of the hideous ogre. “We need to find the second platform too.”

“I might have a theory on that,” Link said. “The Hinox was resting at the bottom of a path. I’m willing to bet if we go up the hill that path loops around, we’ll find the second altar. The only question is whether or not there’s more enemies up there.”

“Prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. Can we climb up the back edge of the hill, or is it too mountainous?” The princess mused.

“We can try. That’ll give us a chance to see what we’re working with. It’s also a bit higher on the island, so we might get a better vantage point to see where the third one might be,” Link encouraged. “How’s your climbing?”

“A bit rusty, but not too bad. It’s doing things barefoot that I’m still not used to,” she admitted.

“It’ll get easier the more you do it,” Link shot her a wink. “Like other things.”

Zelda blushed. “Really? Is that all you think about now?”

“Not all the time but a lot of it,” he admitted. “Can you really fault me for it? You’re beautiful and I can’t help wanting you.”

The redness deepened. “Well, no, but… It's not exactly something to be discussed so flippantly, is it?”

“Not trying to do so flippantly,” he replied. “Just expressing my love and desire for you, and it’s not like anyone’s listening to us. I can stop if you want me to, though.”

“N-no. That’s not necessary,” she said quickly. “It just takes some time to get used to everything is all.”

Link leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. “I love you, and I love seeing you blush. But if it’s too much, tell me and I’ll tone it back.”

“Only if you’re certain.”

“Of course. Anything for my princess.”

She slipped her hand in his until they reached the arguably steep hill. The Hinox slept on the east side, and the dirt path wrapped from the east and turned south before plateauing at the top. The western edge was covered in rocks, leaving easy footholds for the couple to climb. Link allowed Zelda to go first, giving the excuse it was to help catch her if she lost her balance. She didn’t voice it, but the thought crossed her mind that he was actually going behind so he could enjoy staring at her thinly clothed backside. With the rate she was going, her face would perpetually be red, at least for awhile.

Fortune was on their side when she crawled over the top ledge. A short rock outcropping allowed them to lay on their stomachs and look over the plateau without detection. Two Electric Chuchus bounced beside a Lizalfos seated in front of a campfire. Three large metal boxes were nearby, as well as a wooden barrel, and Link silently pointed beneath them. The second altar was situated under where the enemies had stacked their supplies. 

Zelda pulled her bow off her shoulder, and nocked an arrow. As she exhaled, the projectile flew, hitting the first Chuchu with an electric flash. A shockwave emanated from it, zapping the Lizalfos. The second Chuchu was struck a few short seconds later, effectively killing the lizard where it sat. 

Link straightened and gave a low whistle. “You give me a run for my money with your bow skills now, love.”

“Thank you,” she said sincerely. “Can you destroy the crates so that way the platform is ready when we figure out how to get the orb?”

“I’ve got an idea on how I’m going to get this orb. You’re not going to like it though,” Link cautioned.

Zelda grimaced. “Why do I have a feeling it’s going to require you doing something reckless?”

“Because you know me, and it’s going to require doing something reckless?” Link sheepishly grinned.

The princess sighed. “What is it that you’re going to do?”

“I have the Sheikah Slate. They allowed me to keep the magical storage of the paraglider in there. I can float down, land as softly as a cat on his chest, grab the orb, and run.”

“Uh huh. And what happens after you get the orb?” Zelda raised an eyebrow.

“He’ll wake up, and probably start chasing me. Which is when you’ll cover me with arrow fire as I race up the hill with it,” Link strategized. “It’s not ideal, by any sense of the word, but it should give us what we need without too much risk of death.”

Zelda pinched her temples, contemplating their options. She needed a minute or two to decide if that really was the wisest course of action.

Her husband took the opportunity to draw his rusty sword and destroy the metal crates in one fell swoop. Fruit flew left and right, with several arrows rolling around their feet. He sliced through the barrel, yelping like a little girl when a small Electric Chuchu popped out of the bottom.

Zelda turned just in time to see his spear be shoved clean through the monster and pin the gelatinous substance to the ground with sparks of electricity. “Are you okay?” she asked in concern.

“Fine. It just startled me is all,” Link grinned, leaning on the edge of the spear. 

“Since we have no other real alternative, I think it’s best for you to go retrieve the orb in the way you described,” she acknowledged slowly. “However, I want you to promise me that you’ll be careful.”

He pulled her in close, his lips wrapped around hers in a sensual caress. “You have my word,” Link vowed as he pulled away.

Zelda shivered, desire stirring in her again. Now wasn’t the time for that. She brushed it off and pulled out another arrow as she watched him ready the paraglider. This was going to take precision and delicacy, two things that Link excelled in when the necessity arose.

The sight of a snoring Hinox is neither romantic nor attractive in the slightest. Link could feel any shreds of desire for his wife shriveling when his focus turned to the task at hand. The hideous, one-eyed ogre was grotesque, and knowing his bare feet would be on the foul beast’s skin made his toes curl before he took the leap. Oh, well. At the end of the day, he was washable. Which is more than could be said about the monster. Who knew when the last time it had bathed was, if ever.

Zelda crouched at the top of the plateau, watching as Link jumped off the edge with the glider. He guided himself with ease, landing right on the monster’s chest. The knight froze, and Zelda’s breath caught in her throat. The Hinox’s snores had ceased the moment his feet touched down. Neither of the Hylians moved a muscle.

The snoring resumed, and the princess breathed out a sigh of relief. All that remained was collecting the orb and getting it to the altar. Link’s hands lifted it carefully, and he leaped off the monster, landing lightly on his feet. Not light enough, however.

The ogre’s eye popped open as Link began his run with the orb. The brute was surprisingly able to get itself up without much difficulty. The knight caught his toe on a rock and stumbled, narrowly missing being struck by a large boulder that the Hinox threw at him.

“Link! You have to run faster!” Zelda shrieked, fear filling her tone. It had been a narrow miss.

His pace quickened even as the Hinox whirled left and right, looking to find the source of the feminine voice. It didn’t matter for long though. An arrow embedded itself in the ogre’s eye, distracting it long enough for Link to drop the orb onto the altar. They watched it turn from orange to blue, and Link pointed upward. “The last one has to be up there.”

Zelda followed his outstretched finger with her eyes. “The lower section or the very top of the mountain?”

“If it’s not one, it’s the other. So, we’ll start climbing and go from there.” Link turned and pressed a kiss on her cheek. “Thanks for the encouragement, love. Almost didn’t make it there.”

“Let’s not make a habit of that. Please.” Zelda said firmly. “I prefer if you survive to be alongside me when I take the throne.”

“Among other reasons,” Link added, guiding them carefully down the far side of the hill to avoid detection from the angry Hinox.

It took Zelda a moment or two to understand his meaning, but she sighed softly when she did. “Please tell me that’s not going to be the only thing on your mind from now on.”

“It’s not,” he promised. “I love seeing you, and making love to you, but our love is more than just the intimacy shared. Always has been. Always will be.”

She cuddled up to him and rested her head against his chest. “I know. There’s many reasons why I love you.”

“Much as I’m enjoying the closeness, we need to climb now, love,” Link gently nudged her forward toward the steep, rocky hillside. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

She nodded, beginning the ascent. “One more orb, and we can rest, correct?”

"We can rest sooner if you need it. But ideally, yes, that’s the plan,” Link confirmed, trailing behind her.

“I’d prefer to get the challenge out of the way, preferably while we still have a few hours of daylight to enjoy and get back to Lurelin.” Zelda let out a soft chuckle. “It might not be what we had in mind, but I’ll admit that this has been a rather fun and unique challenge.”

“I don’t know… maybe a night out here under the stars wouldn’t be so bad,” Link mused aloud. “Use the raft as a bed on the sand, and our clothes as a blanket if we need it. We already know we can make do without them while we’re out here.”

Zelda paused, contemplating what he was saying. “You don’t think we’ll have an issue with monsters at night?”

“No. I think that they might disappear when we finish the challenge. And even if they don’t, we can use the campfire where we first landed. It won’t take much to light a new fire.”

Zelda shook her head, pulling herself up over the edge of the cliffside. “I’ll give it some consideration. I’ll admit, I’ve been rather fond of the comfortable bed and privacy of four walls surrounding us.”

“But how often can you say you’ve spent the night alone with your lover on a deserted island?” Link grinned as he joined her.

“As I said, I’ll give it some consideration. In the meantime… what is that?” Zelda pointed at a giant sheet of some sort of rock material that laid across the pedestal. “That’s the third altar that we’ll need. But how do we move that?”

“We’ve got our stasis rune to use. Freeze it in time, hit it with weapons as hard as we can, and when time returns to it, it goes flying. I think we should be more concerned with those,” Link whispered, gesturing to the trio of Bokoblins seated around a fire. A Moblin was with them, and a fourth Bokoblin acted as sentry on a small tower on the far side of the group.

“Were you able to get a bow?” Zelda murmured back, pulling the one she had off her back.

“I did. I only have 3 arrows that I managed to collect,” Link showed her the nearly empty quiver. 

“Here. Take five of mine. I’ll take out the sentry. You take out the Moblin, then we can use bombs on the rest of them.” She gave him the small handful of arrows.

“Do you see that?” He pointed to a red barrel nearly hidden behind a small broken piece of wall. “If we drop a bomb close enough, it’ll detonate that, and might do some of our work for us.”

“But we have to take out the sentry first,” Zelda finished for him. “On three.”

“On three,” he agreed, nocking an arrow. 

“One…” she started the count.

“Two…”

“Three!” He sent a headshot to the Moblin at the same time as Zelda loosed an arrow at the Bokoblin sentry. Both arrows hit their intended targets, killing the monsters instantly.

The remaining Bokoblins startled and whirled, searching wildly for the source of the arrows.

“Where’s the orb?” Zelda asked suddenly. “I don’t see it.”

“My guess is that it’s by the campfire,” Link surmised. “I’m going to head to that sentry’s post to drop bombs on them. If I don’t see it, then we’ll hunt for it once we’ve taken care of the threat.”

She slowly nodded. “It’s a sound strategy. Please be careful though.”

“Always.” He kissed her and slipped off to the left, circling around to the small platform where the monster had crouched. His feet barely made a sound when he climbed the rungs of the ladder. 

Zelda held her breath as he pulled a round bomb out, flattening himself as low as he could to the platform before dropping it neatly into the midst of the trio of Bokoblins. Her eyes closed on reflex as the first explosion, then a second, stronger one shook the area. A dust cloud covered the area where she’d last seen Link. She heard a faint cough, and then Link was emerging with the orb in hand. 

“Well, that was fun,” he grinned at her. 

“What happened?” she asked, confused by his seeming nonchalance at the whole situation.

“Bomb triggered the bomb barrel like I expected. The double explosion killed all the Bokoblins and I didn’t have to lift a finger, except to toss the bomb. Oh, and collect the orb,” her blond husband smirked. “So, now we get to put the orb on the altar, and enter the shrine when it appears.”

“You’re forgetting the part where we access the third altar,” Zelda reminded him.

“Nuance. Won’t take but a few moments.” Link proceeded to show her precisely that, handing her the orb and activating the rune like it was second nature. 

Zelda bit her lower lip, watching his muscles flex as he struck the huge sheet of rock again and again until the rusty blade broke off and clattered underneath it. It never ceased to amaze her how deceptively strong he was, despite his light build and medium stature. And he was all hers, as long as the Goddess willed it. She didn’t have to feel ashamed of staring at him or wanting him, and he certainly wasn’t going to complain about the attention.

The sound of the sheet ricocheting off the cliffside brought her back out of the pleasant daydream she’d been having with a startle. Link gave her a knowing look over his shoulder, crossing over to the now-vacant platform. The orb fell into place easily and vanished. Just as before, the altar shifted from an orange hue to a bright shade of blue. 

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, and crossed to where Link stood. The ground under their feet began shaking, and she grabbed his hand tightly. “What’s happening?” she asked fearfully.

“I think it’s the shrine emerging from the ground,” Link responded, accustomed to the sensation after completing many similar challenges.

The shaking stopped after a few moments, and the monk’s voice echoed in their heads. “You have done well to complete the trial. I will now return your things, as I promised.” 

Their clothing materialized around them while at the same time the items they had collected over the course of the challenge disappeared. Link patted the hilt of the Master Sword, glad to have the sacred blade on his hip once more.

“Come, enter the shrine,” the monk implored them, his voice fading away.

“Well, then. Let’s see if there’s a less sheer path around the back that will lead us up to the top of the mountain.” Link tugged at Zelda’s hand. When she didn’t immediately follow, he turned. “Is something wrong, my princess?”

“I think I want to stay here tonight,” she admitted. “A night under the stars with my Hero sounds rather appealing.”

“Pickings might be low for dinner since I only packed enough for our lunch,” Link cautioned.

“When has that ever been an issue for us?” Zelda put her hands on her hips. “Are you Link, the Hero who defeated Calamity Ganon and freed the princess, or are you some other knight who shares the same name and a similar appearance yet none of the skill?” She taunted him.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do you want me to answer that?” he dared, his expression covered in lustful, mischievous intent.

She took a step back, forgetting for an instant that she was against a sheer, rocky cliff, but was reminded when she hit her back against said rocks. “You wouldn’t… not here.”

“Oh, but I believe I would,” he shot back, pinning her to the wall with his body. “Isn’t that what you wanted?” His husky voice in her pointed ear sent heat pooling in her core.

“Y-yes,” she admitted. “That was my intention.”

“Good.”

Time and location were swiftly forgotten in lieu of the tender embrace shared by the young lovers. As so often is the case with those blessed by the Goddess, nothing dared interfere or distract them from enjoying newly wedded bliss.

\------------------------------

Dusk was falling before the couple remembered the shrine and the request from the monk to come collect their reward. Zelda blushed when she realized how much time they’d spent being distracted by each other. Link just chuckled when she voiced her concerns.

“It’s the spirit of a monk, not actually a person that’s physically waiting for us. He won’t mind.”

Zelda wrapped her arms tighter around herself. “Even still. It’s hardly proper for the princess--”

Link’s lips covered hers, effectively cutting her off. “Forget proper,” he gently scolded. “We’re on an island, on our honeymoon, and we are the only people out here. Propriety is for company and the castle.”

She tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded slowly. “I’ll do my best,” she said meekly.

“Do you need another reminder before we go into the shrine?” Link raised an eyebrow at her as they walked the final grassy path up to the top of the mountain.

“No, that can wait until later. Especially if I have any intention of still feeling my legs.” Zelda stopped short, and closed her eyes, inhaling the salty air. “This… this is what true happiness feels like.”

Link slid his arm around her waist, exhaling softly. The sun was dipping its last beams of light over the mountains to the west, and the first stars were beginning to twinkle over the horizon where the water met the sky. Perhaps the original intention for this small, abandoned piece of land was to pose a challenge for the Hero when he returned. But now, there was no denying it: this island was perfectly tailored for a pair of young lovers. He had no doubt they would never forget their time on Eventide. And someday, they would return.


End file.
